elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Skradzione cienie (Skyrim)
Skradzione cienie Treść SKRADZIONE CIENIE Pióra Waughina Jartha * Rozdział Pierwszy * Tętno złodziejki skoczyło. W drugim końcu pokoju zapłonęła świeczka, a ona znieruchomiała, oślepiona. Była młoda, niezbyt czysta, odziana w podarte ubranie, które musiało być całkiem drogie i modne, kiedy parę tygodni wcześniej kradła je jednemu z najlepszych krawców w mieście. Opanowując zaskoczenie, przyjęła obojętny wyraz twarzy i odłożyła złoto na stolik. - Co tu robisz? - spytał mężczyzna ze świeczką, wychodząc z cienia. - Głupie pytanie - odparła dziewczyna, krzywiąc się. - Ewidentnie cię okradam. - Ponieważ nie zginęło nic z moich rzeczy - odparł mężczyzna z uśmiechem, zerkając na złoto na stole - zmuszony jestem stwierdzić, że to nieprawda. Próbujesz okraść, być może. Moje pytanie brzmi: dlaczego? Zakładam, że wiesz, kim jestem. Nie weszłaś sobie tak po prostu przez niedomknięte drzwi. - Okradałam już wszystkich. Zabrałam klejnoty dusz z Gildii Magów, byłam w skarbcach najlepiej strzeżonych fortec, oszukałam arcybiskupa Julianosa... zwinęłam nawet parę monet cesarzowi Pelagiusowi podczas koronacji. Pomyślałam, że kolej na ciebie. - Pochlebiasz mi. - Mężczyzna skinął głową. - Teraz, skoro nie możesz już spełnić swojej ambicji, co zrobisz? Uciekniesz? Może odejdziesz na emeryturę? - Ucz mnie - odpowiedziała bez namysłu dziewczyna, uśmiechając się mimo woli. - Otworzyłam wszystkie twoje zamki, prześlizgnęłam się koło urządzeń strażniczych... Sam je projektowałeś, wiesz dobrze, jakie to trudne dla kogoś bez przeszkolenia. Nie przyszłam tu po sześć sztuk złota. Przyszłam, by się sprawdzić. Ucz mnie. Mistrz Złodziei spojrzał na młodziutką włamywaczkę. - Nie potrzebujesz szkolenia. Potrafisz planować zadowalająco, ale z tym mogę ci pomóc. Beznadziejna jest tylko twoja ambicja. Nie kradniesz już, by się wykarmić, teraz kradniesz, bo to przyjemne. Lubisz wyzwania. To nieuleczalna cecha twojej osobowości, która wpędzi cię do grobu w młodym wieku. - Nie chciałeś nigdy ukraść czegoś, czego nie można ukraść? - spytała dziewczyna. - Czegoś, co sprawi, że zostaniesz zapamiętany na zawsze? Mistrz nie odpowiedział: zmarszczył tylko czoło. - Twoja reputacja cię przerasta - powiedziała ze wzruszeniem ramion złodziejka. Otworzyła okno. - Myślałam, że przyda ci się wspólnik do jakiejś wielkiej kradzieży, która zostanie zapisana w historii. Tak jak mówisz, planuję tylko zadowalająco. Nie myślałam o trasie ucieczki. To musi wystarczyć. Włamywaczka ześlizgnęła się po gładkiej ścianie, popędziła przez mroczny dziedziniec i po kilku minutach była z powrotem w swym pokoju w trzeciorzędnej gospodzie. Mistrz już tam na nią czekał. - Nie widziałam, jak mnie mijasz - szepnęła. - Odwróciłaś głowę na ulicy, gdy usłyszałaś pohukiwanie sowy - odparł. - Najważniejszym narzędziem w repertuarze złodzieja jest odwrócenie uwagi, czy to zaplanowane, czy improwizowane. To chyba oznacza, że rozpoczęłaś naukę. - A jaki będzie ostateczny egzamin? - spytała złodziejka z uśmiechem. Kiedy jej powiedział, nie była w stanie wykrztusić słowa. Nie przeceniła jednak jego reputacji nieustraszonego złodzieja. Ani trochę. * Rozdział Drugi * Przez tydzień poprzedzający ósmy dzień Domowego Ogniska niebo nad Rindale było ciemne i żywe; chmury wron zasłaniały słońce. Ich gardłowe skrzeczenie ogłuszało wszystkich. Wieśniacy mądrze ryglowali drzwi i okna, modląc się, by w ten najbardziej przeklęty z dni nie zabrała ich śmierć. Tego wieczoru, gdy miało się odbyć przywołanie, ptaki ucichły, śledząc czarnymi, nieruchomymi oczyma marsz wiedźm do doliny. Księżyce zaszły i jedynym światłem była pochodnia w dłoni przewodniczki. Białe szaty czarownic były niewyraźnymi kształtami, jak niemal niewidoczne duchy. Na środku polany stało samotne, wysokie drzewo. Wszystkie jego gałęzie obsiadły wrony, obserwujące procesję bez najmniejszego ruchu. Przewodniczka położyła pochodnię u stóp drzewa, a siedemnaście pozostałych stanęło w kręgu i rozpoczęło powolny, dziwaczny, zawodzący zaśpiew. Gdy śpiewały, światło pochodni poczęło się zmieniać. Nie zanikało, ale jego kolor przesuwał się coraz bardziej ku szarości, jakby na wiedźmy padała pulsująca fala popiołu. Potem ściemniało jeszcze bardziej i przez chwilę, choć ogień wciąż płonął, zapanowała najmroczniejsza z nocy. Pochodnia płonęła teraz nienazwanym kolorem, pustką gdzieś poza zwyczajną czernią. Jej blask był nienaturalnym lśnieniem. Białe szaty stały się czarne. Dunmerki pośród czarownic miały teraz zielone oczy i skórę białą jak kość słoniowa. Nordki były czarne jak węgiel. Wrony na drzewie były całkowicie białe. Nocnica, księżniczka daedr, wyszła z bezbarwnej czeluści. Stanęła w centrum kręgu, za sobą mając drzewo z pobladłymi wronami; stała z wyższością, a wiedźmy śpiewały dalej, zrzucając szaty, by nago pokłonić się swej wielkiej pani. Uśmiechnęła się, szczelniej otulając się swym płaszczem nocy. Pieśń czarownic mówiła o jej tajemnicy, jej zakrytym pięknie, o wiecznym cieniu i upragnionej przyszłości, w której nie ma już słońca. Nocnica pozwoliła płaszczowi opaść z jej ramion; była naga. Wiedźmy nie podniosły głów z ziemi, ale nadal śpiewały swój mroczny hymn. „Teraz" pomyślała dziewczyna. Cały dzień siedziała na drzewie, owinięta idiotycznym kostiumem ze sztucznych wron. Było niewygodnie, ale gdy pojawiły się czarownice, zapomniała o bólu i skupiła się na zachowaniu całkowitego bezruchu, tak samo, jak reszta wron. Wiele czasu zajęło jej i Mistrzowi odnalezienie doliny i zbadanie szczegółów rytuału przywoływania Nocnicy. Cicho i ostrożnie ześlizgnęła się po gałęziach drzewa, zbliżając się do księżniczki daedr. Przez chwilę pozwoliła sobie na utratę koncentracji i zastanowiła się, gdzie jest Mistrz. Był pewien, że plan się powiedzie. Powiedział, że kiedy Nocnica zrzuci płaszcz, jej uwaga zostanie odwrócona i będzie go można prędko zabrać, jeśli tylko dziewczyna będzie we właściwym miejscu we właściwej sekundzie. Zeszła na najniższe gałęzie, ostrożnie rozpychając wrony, które, jak mówił Mistrz, zafascynowane były nagim pięknem ich księżniczki. Dziewczyna była już tak blisko Nocnicy, że gdyby wyciągnęła rękę, mogłaby dotknąć jej pleców. Pieśń wznosiła się w crescendo i złodziejka wiedziała, że ceremonia wkrótce się skończy. Nocnica ubierze się, nim wiedźmy skończą śpiewać, a szansa, by zabrać jej płaszcz, przepadnie. Dziewczyna kurczowo przytrzymała się gałęzi, myśląc gorączkowo. Czy możliwe, że Mistrza w ogóle tu nie ma? Czy możliwe, że to właśnie był egzamin? Pokazać jej, że to możliwe, a nie dokonać tego? Dziewczyna była wściekła. Zrobiła wszystko doskonale, ale tak zwany Mistrz Złodziei okazał się tchórzem. Być może nauczył jej paru sztuczek w ciągu kilku miesięcy planowania tej kradzieży, ale co z tego? Tylko jedna rzecz naprawdę ją cieszyła. Tamtej nocy, gdy zakradła się do jego twierdzy, zatrzymała sobie jedną sztukę złota, a on nie miał o tym pojęcia. Był to symbol, podobnie jak płaszcz Nocnicy, symbol, który dowodził, że można okraść Mistrza Złodziei. Dziewczyna była tak pochłonięta swymi myślami, że przez chwilę myślała, że ma złudzenia, gdy męski głos z mroku krzyknął: - Pani! Następne słowa zdecydowanie były prawdziwe. - Pani! Za tobą! Złodziej! Czarownice podniosły głowy i wrzasnęły, zakłócając świętą ceremonię. Popędziły naprzód. Wrony zbudziły się i wzbiły w powietrze w eksplozji pierza i rechotu. Nocnica obróciła się i przyszpiliła dziewczynę spojrzeniem czarnych oczu. - Kimżeś, że śmiesz profanować ceremonię? - syknęła księżniczka, a mroczne cienie popędziły z jej ciała w kierunku złodziejki, spowijając ją zabójczym chłodem. W ostatniej sekundzie, nim pochłonęła ją ciemność, dziewczyna spojrzała na ziemię i dostrzegła, że płaszcz znikł. Zrozumiawszy wszystko, odparła: - Ja? Ja tylko odwracam uwagę. Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki